Mi querido bucanero
by Nicolaes Van Rijn
Summary: Después de naufragar, Rin es rescatada por Sesshomaru un capitán bucanero, con quien vivirá aventuras.
1. La joven holandesa

Introducción: Con la inspiración del film soviético Oddiseya Kapitana Blada (1991) me ha inspirado a escribir este fanfic de Sesshomaru x Rin. Puede ser que este sea mi último fanfic, pero igual.

Los personajes que aparecen solo pertenecen a la genia de Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 1: La joven holandesa

Por la segunda mitad del siglo XVII, un velero mercante holandés navegaba tranquilamente por el Caribe, en ella iban algunos pasajeros de la pequeña burguesía ascendiente.

Entre los pasajeros, viajaba una joven de diecisiete años llamada Rin, que además socializaba con los marineros con los que los ayudaba en algunas tareas y hasta servía la mesa de sus compañeros, que eran comerciantes.

La joven nació en Curaçao en el seno de una familia humilde, pero la tragedia llego cuando sus padres fueron asesinados en un asalto y ella quedo sola. Pero vivió desde aquel momento en un convento hasta que decidió hacer su propia vida cuando ya sabía cuidarse sola. Al estar ahí, las hermanas le enseñaron lo que pudieron para poder desenvolverse en la vida.

Volviendo a la vida de a bordo, todo marchaba normal y Rin trataba de ayudar a algunos marineros a lavar la ropa y de darles una mano en alguna tarea.

Mientras tanto, el capitán y algunos oficiales estaban parados en la popa mirando las olas del mar; pero lo que ignoraban era que un barco estaba atrás de ellos, pero en el horizonte.

La nave mencionada, era una fragata tripulada por piratas asesinos, capitaneada por el temible Calavera, que era apodado por su máscara que llevaba. Aquel capitán enmascarado, miraba la nave holandesa con su catalejo y dirigiéndose a sus oficiales George, Pete y el fornido contramaestre Dawson, ordeno que vayan a sus puestos y que se preparen para el asalto.

Siguiendo las órdenes de su capitán ataviado con casaca y sombrero carmesí, los temibles piratas prepararon los cañones y las armas para lanzarse al ataque.

Poco después, el vigía de la nave mercante avisto la fragata y cuando describió como era, todos los marineros entraron en pánico, pues conocían la nave de aquel pirata.

Así, aquella nave con mascaron de cráneo color sangre, logro alcanzar el velero después de perseguirlo a toda vela, y el capitán ordeno que todos los marineros se preparen para la defensa de la nave.

Rin comenzó a asustarse, pero un marinero le dijo:

-Tranquila señorita, vaya con los pasajeros en los camarotes, ¡deprisa!

Estando casi cerca, los piratas dispararon los cañones y algunos cañonazos provocaron algunos daños, matando a varios marineros, para después disparar con mosquetes y pistolas.

El capitán de la nave trataba de mantener el orden, pero por los disparos, dañaron el timón del barco y ahí los holandeses quedaron desmoralizados.

Dentro de los camarotes, uno de los pasajeros les dijo a los presentes:

-Todos estén tranquilos, los hombres tomaremos las armas y enfrentaremos a los piratas, que las mujeres se queden aquí y no salgan por ningún motivo.

Después de los cañonazos, el capitán pirata ordeno tirar los rezones y acercarse, y así, sus temibles tripulantes abordaron la nave y se lanzaron violentamente contra los marineros.

Los holandeses trataban de defenderse aunque sea usando los puños, pero cuando enfrentaron al fornido Carter, el delgado Maurice y el espeluznante Bruce hallaron la muerte, ya que eran los mejores hombres de Calavera.

Sin embargo, cuando Dawson encaro a los oficiales del mercante, logro vencerlos fácilmente y cuando su capitán lo encaro, lo enfrento duramente hasta que logro desarmarlo, pero fue asesinado de un disparo por Calavera.

Con el capitán muerto, los holandeses se rindieron, ya sea porque los piratas llevaban la delantera y Calavera ordeno saquear la nave y de asesinar a los sobrevivientes:

-Busquen si hay alguien que se esconde-Ordeno.

Cuando los piratas estaban cerca de los camarotes, fueron sorprendidos por los pasajeros, aunque algunos lograron ir hacia donde estaban las mujeres, donde las llevaban hacia la cubierta para ver que harían con ellas.

En medio del caos, Rin decidió huir para no caer en manos de los temibles atacantes, que estaban venciendo a los pasajeros. Sin que nadie la vea, se lanzó al mar, flotando con un barril.

Después del violento saqueo, los piratas hundieron la nave con algunos holandeses a bordo. Sobre la cubierta de la fragata, los vencedores disfrutaban del botín y de divertirse de forma indecorosa con las mujeres.

Rin logro salvarse, y desde lejos veía como la nave mercante se hundía, mientras que ella boyaba a la deriva.


	2. Con los bucaneros

Capítulo 2: Con los bucaneros

Mientras el sol brillaba en el cielo, la joven estaba debilitada por no comer nada y estaba a punto de desmayarse. Ignoraba por completo la suerte que había pasado sus compañeras, aunque estaba atrapada en el inmenso mar infinito. Pero lo que ella no sabía, era que había un barco cerca de ella.

Pero ese barco, era una fragata en donde estaba Sesshomaru y su tripulación de bucaneros, en su mayoría holandeses, que eran el terror de los españoles.

Les acompañaban el lugarteniente Yaken, el navegante Jenkin, el contramaestre barbado Gerrit, y sus cinco mejores hombres llamados Cees, Lodewijk, Jelle, Jaap y Koert. Todos obedecían lealmente a su jefe.

Mientras estaban en ocio, uno de los piratas que estaba en uno de los mástiles vio a Rin y llamo a sus compañeros para que la vean. Su capitán no vacilo ni un minuto y ordeno que la salven.

Así, dos de los mejores hombres quienes eran Jelle y Jaap con algunos bajaron en una lancha y rescataron a la joven naufraga, que ni cortos ni perezosos, volvieron a la fragata.

Los tripulantes subieron a la joven que estaba debilitada y hambrienta, y el capitán ordeno que la lleven a su camarote, para que reponga energías.

Al estar en el camarote, Rin soltó unas lágrimas de emoción porque la hayan salvado, además que sintió como un hechizo al ver al capitán de cabello largo y platinado.

Estando a solas, Sesshomaru le pregunto a la joven:

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Rin y soy holandesa-Respondió.

-Soy Sesshomaru y soy el capitán de este barco bucanero ¿Cómo naufragaste?

-Nos atacaron unos piratas asesinos.

-Igual, no te hare daño.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Pregunto la joven.

-Claro, mis hombres no hacen daño a las mujeres, porque yo se los prohíbo.

De pronto, le dieron comida y se dio un baño, del cual poco a poco iba recuperando fuerzas, y el capitán de largo cabello blanco le decía:

-No te preocupes, no te harán nada, obedecen fielmente mis órdenes.

Poco a poco, Rin se iba a adaptando a la vida a bordo de una nave pirata, y para matar el tiempo ayudaba en las tareas a los marinos, y por respeto a su capitán, la trataban bien, además que ya se sentía como una más de la tripulación.

Pero el lugarteniente Yaken comenzaba a sentir celos ya que su amo comenzaba a sentir simpatía por la joven, del cual algunos de la tripulación se burlaban de él.

En el banquete que se organizó en la noche, Rin comía amigablemente con los bucaneros que cantaban con júbilo, mientras que su capitán se mantenía sobrio y serio como siempre.

Cuando Rin estaba un poco cansada, decidió irse a dormir al camarote de Sesshomaru, mientras que este ordeno a Yaken que llamase a sus hombres para conversar mientras que la joven dormía.

Junto con sus mejores hombres reunidos en la cabina, Sesshomaru opto por ir a Tortuga primero para gastar el botín obtenido en esta travesía y después irían a la misión contra un enemigo del cual se irían preparando.


	3. Enemigos en Tortuga

Capítulo 3: Enemigos en Tortuga

Finalmente, la fragata de Sesshomaru llego a Tortuga, el famoso bastión pirata del mar Caribe, en un caluroso día soleado.

Mientras los demás descargan algunas mercancías al muelle y llevan el bajel a la playa para carenarlo, Sesshomaru junto con Yaken Rin y sus hombres se dirigen bien vestidos hacia el tugurio.

Según lo que Rin observaba a su alrededor, la vida en esta isla era como vivir sin frenos, ya que la libertad imperaba, lleno de borrachos, prostitutas, buscapleitos y ladronzuelos, aunque había grupos reunidos, del cual estaban unidos por tema de idioma o nacionalidad.

Mientras sus hombres se separan para descansar, Sesshomaru le dice a la joven:

-Quédate conmigo, este es un lugar peligroso para ti.

En secreto, Yaken refunfuña porque antes era el quien se quedaba a solas con él.

En la taberna, el capitán y la joven ingresan y se sientan en una mesa, mientras que un mozo le sirve una bebida, pero un bucanero borracho le molesta a Rin, y Sesshomaru le apunta con su espada y se aleja temeroso pidiendo perdón, porque él era uno de los capitanes más respetados como Henry Morgan:

-Estate tranquila, que no te pasara nada estando a mi lado, yo te protegeré-Le dice.

-Sabe, me siento más segura estando con usted-Responde la joven sonriendo.

A veces, sus hombres hacían trifulcas con otros piratas ya sean por tropiezos o trampas en los juegos, del cual eran una diversión más para ellos.

Pero para matar el tiempo, el capitán se entretenía jugando a los naipes con Rin y con Yaken, aunque sin apuestas:

-Me gusta jugar a las cartas-Decía la joven sonriendo.

Esa noche, Sesshomaru reúne a sus hombres por la siguiente misión: ir a San Juan en Puerto Rico, en donde está su más temible enemigo, un noble llamado Naraku, quien pretendía vengarse de el por lo de un ataque ocurrido hace meses que casi les cuesta la vida. Quedando en acuerdo, chocan sus jarras por una exitosa misión, incluso Rin que acepta la misión.

Después de aceptar la misión, tres de ellos como Cees, Jelle y Jaap fueron por unas calles a visitar a unos amigos que tenían en el tugurio. Y en una de las casas, fueron atacados por los hombres del temible Calavera, quienes eran el famoso trio conformado por Carter, Maurice y Bruce que se encargaban de hacer el trabajo sucio:

-Seguro nos estaban espiando-Dijo Jelle.

-Yo creo que sí, quieren saber a dónde vamos-Dijo su amigo Cees.

-Antes de matarlos, tendrán que decirnos a donde van-Dijo el fornido Carter.

-Claro, para llevarse nuestros tesoros, como lo hacen con otros-Respondió su contrincante Jaap.

Mientras los contenían, apareció el contramaestre barbudo y los enfrento usando los puños, así sus compañeros huyen. Después de dejarlos de lado, uno de ellos le explico:

-Hacen como con los demás, atacarlos y torturarlos para arrancarles sus secretos.

-Era de suponerse, pero debemos decírselo al capitán e ir a Puerto Rico-Dijo el contramaestre Gerrit.

Al volver con su capitán, le contaron todo sobre el ataque que sufrieron y Sesshomaru opto por embarcarse de inmediato:

-No dejare que ese ladino se robe mis tesoros, cuando pueda me encargare de él.

-¿Quién es ese enemigo?-Pregunto Rin.

-Un pirata apodado Calavera, tiene un barco con un mascaron de cráneo-Respondió.

-Es ese barco que ataco en donde viajábamos, supe que provoco atrocidades-Dijo Rin.

-Sí, así es su forma de ser, y suele robarle tesoros a otros capitanes.


	4. La investigación

Capítulo 4: La investigación

Después de un breve tiempo navegando, lograron llegar a la isla indicada, y al desembarcar, Sesshomaru les indico el siguiente plan: ir de incognito a la ciudad para saber dónde Naraku guarda el tesoro, que suele esconder antes de embarcarlo a un galeón.

Pero a Rin le pidió que no peleara para que no estuviera en peligro, y que se oculte en cada contienda, además que ella no le gustaba pelear, y ella acepto.

En San Juan, Sesshomaru y algunos llegaron haciéndose pasar por mercaderes, reuniéndose en un callejón, le ordeno a dos que vayan por las cercanías del fuerte y dos por el palacio, mientras que el pasearía con Rin y Yaken.

Para entretenerla, le compra vestidos en la feria, aunque compra los de menor calidad, a la joven le daban igual. Aunque a Yaken no le gusta hacer de paje para su amo y su acompañante.

En la taberna se reúnen con su jefe y uno de ellos da una noticia que hacen que cambien de plan: ingresar al palacio, ya que habrá una tertulia, y ahí saber más de Naraku.

Al saberlo, Rin le dice:

-Al fin tendré la oportunidad de ir a una fiesta de la clase alta.

Como lo acordado, Sesshomaru ingresa con Rin y Yaken elegantemente vestidos, y saludan a todos, incluso al gobernador.

Entre los invitados estaba Naraku, quien conversaba con algunos amigos y con su asistente Byakuya, y Sesshomaru lo miraba con odio.

Estando solos los tres, el capitán les dice:

-Sean precavidos, y digan que somos viajeros, que nadie sospeche nada.

-Claro, amo bonito-Responde Yaken.

Después de comer algo, llega la hora del baile, Sesshomaru baila con Rin y la joven disfruta mucho danzando con él, mientras Yaken investiga escondido a los amigos de Naraku y llega a saber la fecha de cuando iba a hacer embarcado el tesoro:

-Que bien, ya hice un buen trabajo-Dice Yaken entre dientes.

Terminando de bailar, Rin le expresa sonriente:

-Me gusto haber bailado con usted.

Cuando el paje se encuentra con su amo le dice todo en voz baja y ahí se dirigen a la puerta y se retiran:

-Buen trabajo, Yaken-Le dice Sesshomaru.

-Gracias, amo bonito-Dice Yaken encantado.

En ese momento, aparece su navegante Jenkin y le dice:

-Hemos sabido que Calavera anda merodeando por alrededor de la isla.

-No hay tiempo que perder, vamos a embarcarnos y a enfrentarlo, no dejare que estropee esta misión-Contesto el capitán.

En su despacho, Naraku se suele preocupar por los piratas y le ordena a Byakuya que vaya a decirles a los soldados que refuercen la guardia en el fuerte:

-Tengo muchos enemigos y algunos desean acabarme por lo ocurrido en una expedición contra los bucaneros holandeses-Le dijo a su asistente.

-Comprendo amo-Responde Byakuya.


	5. Contra Calavera

Capítulo 5: Contra Calavera

Merodeando en el mar, Sesshomaru busca al temible Calavera, y poco después encuentra su nave y ordena a los tripulantes que vayan a sus puestos y que se preparen para el combate:

-Rin, ve a mi camarote y ocúltate, no quiero que te pase nada malo-Le ordena a la joven.

-Está bien-Dijo la joven.

Mientras se acercan, el capitán enemigo murmura riendo vanidosamente sobre la cubierta de popa:

-Es la hora de tu fin, Sesshomaru y sea que lo que lleves a bordo será mío.

Cuando ambas naves se encuentran, ambos bandos están en sus puestos, listos para recibir las órdenes de sus jefes; aunque Rin está un poco temerosa y ansiosa por la batalla.

Al ponerse en posición, ambos bajeles abren fuego; y bajo las órdenes de sus capitanes, los artilleros hacen sonar las piezas de artillería.

Desde su escondite, Rin se tapa los odios de los tremendos cañonazos que producen ambas naves y desea que no le pase nada, incluso a Sesshomaru.

Por varios minutos, ambos barcos andan intercambiando disparos, provocando bajas y destrozos, pero ninguno de sus jefes quiere darse por vencido, pues están dispuestos a luchar a muerte.

Llega el momento en que Calavera ordena acercarse al barco enemigo y lanzar los rezones para el abordaje, mientras que los de Sesshomaru disparan con pistolas y mosquetes abatiendo a varios que abordan su nave.

Y ahí, los temibles piratas del bajel con mascaron de cráneo se lanzan con furia a la fragata del hombre de cabellos platinados, del cual sus tripulantes sacan sus armas blancas para defenderse.

En la cubierta de la fragata, ambos bandos combaten fieramente con todo tipo de armas, mientras que Sesshomaru y sus mejores hombres combaten valientemente, y el jefe de cabello platinado no deja títere con cabeza, ya que cualquiera que se le oponga no escapaba de sus feroces ataques, algo que espantaba al enemigo.

En la cubierta de popa, Calavera enfrentaba a sus contrincantes, y lo mismo que su rival, no los dejaba con vida, y así hacían el contramaestre Dawson, sus dos oficiales Pete y George, y sus tres hombres que no hacían más que masacrar a sus oponentes.

Pero Sesshomaru no iba a dejar que su enemigo le venciera y decide abordar el bajel enemigo, atropellando y abatiendo enemigos. Tras el iban Yaken y cuatro de sus hombres como Gerrit, Cees, Jelle y Jaap para ayudarlo.

Cuando salta hacia la cubierta enemiga, abate a varios oponentes con sus temibles sablazos y así avanzando hacia la cubierta de popa, en donde lo esperaba su rival.

Su contramaestre barbado y sus acompañantes dieron muerte al fornido Dawson y al trio, aunque no fue fácil porque daban tremendos ataques con sus espadas y dagas; mientras que Yaken se ocupó de los dos oficiales Pete y George, que aunque lo atacaban con sus espadas, logro golpearlos con un mosquete para después darles muerte al lanzarles una dagas.

Estando cara a cara, Sesshomaru enfrento a su enemigo, hasta que con un puñetazo le da en la cara a su contrincante y le rompe la máscara: descubre que es un hombre con mostachos gruesos y con un parche en el ojo izquierdo:

-Aunque no tenga la máscara, acabare contigo-Le dijo.

Aunque ataco ferozmente, Sesshomaru le corta la hoja de su espada y lo atraviesa por el vientre, y poco después cae muerto.

Los piratas ven a su capitán muerto y se rinden incondicionalmente, mientras que los bucaneros levantan sus armas en señal de victoria.

Al escuchar todo calmo, Rin sale de su escondite y se entera que Sesshomaru salió triunfante y al verla le dice:

-He acabado con mi enemigo, pero solo falta uno.

Los victoriosos bucaneros saquean la fragata, abandonan a los vencidos en chalanas y hunden el bajel; mientras que los tripulantes de Sesshomaru disfrutan los botines del pirata fallecido:

-Ha pagado por sus maldades-Dijo Rin.


	6. Declaración de amor

Capítulo 6: Declaración de amor

Antes de desembarcar en una pequeña isla desierta para descansar antes del ataque, Rin estaba un poco nerviosa de expresarle lo que en realidad sentía por Sesshomaru, pero temía que le saliera mal:

-¿Lo aceptara, aunque tenga el corazón frio?-Se preguntaba

Después de llegar a la playa, desembarcan los botines y la comida, mientras que otros carenan el barco.

Sesshomaru decide organizar a todos sus hombres para que haya un banquete por la victoria sobre Calavera, y que les salga bien el ataque a Naraku.

Esa tarde, los bucaneros cocinaban la comida, en donde algunas de las carnes eran de cerdo y de cabra que habían cazado, y Sesshomaru decide darse un baño en el arroyo cercano. A escondidas lo sigue Rin.

Al llegar solo al arroyo, Sesshomaru se desviste y en su escondite, Rin admira su espectacular cuerpo desnudo metiéndose en el agua.

Cuando el hombre de cabello platinado sale del agua, se impresiona al ver a Rin:

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunta.

-He venido a hacerte compañía-Le responde tímidamente.

-Bueno está bien-Acepta.

Cuando ella se desnuda, Sesshomaru admira su cuerpo joven y al meterse, él le da la mano y nadan juntos, ahí ella aprovecha a abrazarlo y besarlo:

-Yo lo amo-Le dice.

-Yo te protegeré por siempre-Le responde.

Así, Rin le ha declarado su amor, y después de vestirse, van juntos con los demás a comer.

Antes de comer, Sesshomaru les dice a todos:

-Rin ahora es mi mujer y estaré siempre con ella.

-Viva el capitán y su mujer-Dice el bigotón Koert levantando su copa.

-Y por una buena expedición-Dice su capitán levantando su cáliz.

-Viva-Gritan todos.

Ahí, todos comen incluso Rin, pero Yaken come menos ya que sabe que su amo ya tiene amor:

-Esa Rin se ha robado a mi amo bonito-Dice enojado.


	7. En el castillo

Capítulo 7: En el castillo

En medio de la oscuridad de la noche, Sesshomaru y sus hombres desembarcan y se dirigen al fuerte. Todos van bien armados, aunque les acompaña Yaken y la joven.

Sigilosamente, avanzan hacia el fuerte, mientras que algunos llegan a las murallas por medio de sogas y golpean a los guardias con morriones que estaban haciendo su ronda por ahí. Todos avanzan siguiendo a su capitán:

-Estén bien atentos-Les dice.

Cuando casi todos están en el fuerte, se dirigen al almacén de forma directa, y todos están atentos con armas en mano por si hay alguien.

Antes de seguir con su objetivo, Sesshomaru le dice a Rin:

-Escóndete y ten cuidado.

-Lo hare, amado-Le responde.

Poco después, los guardias los encuentran y al avanzar con sus picas y alabardas pelean con ellos, y aunque vienen más por la alarma que sonó de uno de los soldados.

En medio de la batalla, los bucaneros enfrentan a los soldados y los contiene, y si pueden, matan a algunos con sus pistolas. En ese momento, Sesshomaru puede con ellos y hasta les da muerte lanzando sus temibles ataques de su espada, que hace huir a varios que vieron a sus compañeros perecer.

Mientras Rin trata de esconderse, el asistente de Naraku la atrapa y le dice apuntándole con una daga:

-Serás nuestra prisionera.

Ella no puede hacer nada por liberarse, y en ese momento, algunos guardias ayudan a Byakuya y la atan, del cual les ordena que la lleven con Naraku.

Aunque Sesshomaru y los suyos lograron superar a sus enemigos, lograron avanzar hacia el almacén y pudieron tomar el tesoro, y ahí le ordena a Yaken que busque a Rin; mientras que algunos bucaneros hacen retroceder a algunos soldados junto a sus oficiales.

Yaken busca a Rin, pero cuando no logra encontrarla comienza a desesperarse, ya que temía que Sesshomaru se enojara y lo que encuentra casi le provoca un infarto: descubre que la raptaron ya que dejaron una nota clavada con una daga.

Naraku huye en una fragata, y cuando todos están listos para partir, su asistente le dice:

-Ha hecho bien en capturar a la joven, amo.

-Sí, necesitaba una carnada para capturar a ese pirata, ya que lo estuve buscando después de esa expedición-Respondió.

En su celda, Rin lloraba a mares por la suerte que tuvo e imploro al cielo porque la vinieran a salvar de este malvado español.

Mientras que los bucaneros festejan con el tesoro, aparece Yaken y le da la nota a Sesshomaru, cuya mirada hace que sus hombres borren sus sonrisas y callen sus carcajadas, al descubrir que Rin fue raptada al leer la carta que decía: _Ven por ella y busca mi nave, si puedes. Atentamente, Naraku._

Pero el capitán no se da por vencido y decide ir a buscar el barco de Naraku, pero antes ordena sus hombres cargar el tesoro a bordo:

-Ahora acabare contigo, Naraku-Dijo.


	8. La victoria de Sesshomaru

Capítulo 8: La victoria de Sesshomaru

Después de navegar por un corto tiempo, Sesshomaru mira por su catalejo en el horizonte y ve el bajel de bandera española:

-Es ese barco, estoy seguro-Dice.

Sin dudar un minuto, ordena a sus hombres que se preparen para el ataque, mientras que algunos tripulantes manejan las jarcias y las velas.

En el bajel español, Byakuya charla con su amo que le dice por Rin:

-Si llego a matar a ese pirata, esa chica será mi esclava por siempre.

-Como me gustaría divertirme con ella con mis maltratos-Dice Byakuya.

Después de navegar a toda vela, logran alcanzar la fragata de Naraku, del cual sus hombres están listos en sus puestos:

-Esperen órdenes-Decía Yaken.

En su fragata, Naraku observa junto con su asistente la nave pirata y murmura:

-Vengan por mí, y los llevare a la muerte.

Cuando están en posiciones, ambos bajeles abren fuego, aunque Sesshomaru ordena que disparen con cuidado para que no hieran a Rin, ya que estaba escondida.

Desde el camarote de Naraku, Rin siente los cañonazos y reza porque no le pase nada, pero sobre todo, que sea liberada del malvado español.

Los cañonazos del barco español son muy destructivos y provocan daños en los bucaneros, y antes que acabe con todos, Sesshomaru ordena acercarse a la nave enemiga, mientras que sus hombres están listos con sus armas.

Después de los cañonazos, los valientes bucaneros pasan al abordaje lanzándose con furia a marineros y soldados.

Los mejores hombres junto al contramaestre Gerrit luchan cuerpo a cuerpo abatiendo enemigos ya sea con sablazos, apuñaladas, puñetazos y culatazos, aunque los españoles están bien armados y acaban con sus contrincantes usando picas y mosquetes; en sus lugares, Koert y Jenkin dan muerte a sus oponentes con sus pistolas.

Sesshomaru salta a la cubierta enemiga, y cuando los soldados y marinos se lanzan sobre él, lanza terribles sablazos que mata a cualquiera que se le interpusiera, lo que provoca terror en los españoles al ver combatir a un temible capitán bucanero.

En la cubierta de popa, el capitán de la fragata y varios oficiales tratan de resistir y le dice a Naraku sobre Sesshomaru:

-Ese pirata es un demonio.

-Lo sé, pero continúen peleando y acaben con ellos-Responde Naraku.

En esa situación, y aprovechando el descuido de Naraku, Rin intenta escapar, pero cuando trata de alejarse del alcázar es atrapada por Byakuya que le dice apuntándole con una daga:

-No iras a ningún lado.

Pero Sesshomaru logra verla y avanzando a toda velocidad, agrediendo a cualquiera que se le oponga, llega a donde esta ella, y el asistente lo ataca, pero el bucanero esquiva sus ataques y de un golpe suelta su florete, pero no se da por vencido y le lanza la daga, pero este lo agarra y se lo lanza en el pecho, que muere al caer.

Muerto Byakuya, Rin y Sesshomaru se abrazan y ella le dice:

-Viniste por mí.

-Y lo haría siempre-Le responde sonriendo.

Pero Naraku ve a los oficiales y al capitán siendo reducidos y se enoja, del cual se aproxima hacia el capitán bucanero y le dice gritando:

-Ven a pelear, te reto.

-Sera un placer-Responde Sesshomaru.

Ambos bandos se ponen en círculo y miran como los dos enemigos chocan sus espadas, lanzando ataques, esquivándolos y deteniéndolos, pero el español se los lanza furiosamente, pero el bucanero le corta la hoja y lo decapita.

Al morir Naraku, los españoles tiran sus armas rindiéndose y los bucaneros levantan sus espadas en señal de victoria.

Cuando los españoles se hacen a un lado, los bucaneros se ocupan de saquear el bajel español, pero Rin le dice a Sesshomaru:

-Creo que esta era tu venganza y te diré si no deseas abandonar la vida de pirata.

Sesshomaru se queda callado, incluso su tripulación y responde:

-Si eso es lo que deseas, lo hare.

-¿Pero capitán, que hará con nosotros?-Pregunta Jenkin.

-Usted nos has dado ricos botines-Dice Gerrit.

Pero Sesshomaru vuelve a mirar a Rin y les dice:

-Ustedes pueden seguir con esta vida, y yo desembarcare en Curaçao para vivir con Rin, si quieren pueden ser corsarios, pero con otro capitán.

Sin embargo, todos aceptan y ponen proa a la isla holandesa, después de que dejan que los españoles sobrevivientes continúen con su viaje.

Mientras los bucaneros disfrutan del botín, Rin le dice a Sesshomaru:

-Que buena elección, es hora de que lleve una vida decente.

-Lo sé, lo hice por ti-Le responde.

-¿Y qué hará en Curaçao, amo Sesshomaru?-Pregunta Yaken.

-Eso lo decidirá Rin.

Sonriendo, la joven le mira a los ojos y le dice tiernamente:

-Compraremos una casa y formaremos nuestra propia familia y viviré contigo por toda la vida.

Cuando ambos se abrazan, miran el horizonte, a la espera de cumplir sus sueños.

Fin


End file.
